


Heartbreaker

by SandyFeral



Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyFeral/pseuds/SandyFeral
Summary: A re-upload: With the royal ball coming up, Clay has to ask someone to accompany him. His choice ends up being confusing to everyone but him.
Relationships: Jestro/Clay Moorington
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Asking the question

“I can’t believe everyone is getting all worked up over this Royal ball!” Macy said, watching Lance study different tuxes. “My father hasn’t even announced it yet and already I’ve been asked who I’m going with so many times.”

“Well the King may not have announced it yet,” Lance said. “but when he does, since we’re the guests of honor we’re going to need to already know who we’re going with. Everyone else is just being prepared. Plus, I like all the extra attention.”

“I’m just glad Aaron agreed to go with me, I’m not very fond of the others who have asked me.”

At this, Lance looked at Macy.

“Going as friends, or going as a couple?” He asked.

Macy rolled her eyes. “Honestly, I don’t care whether or not people think we’re a couple, as long as no one else asks me. So if your little reporter bot friend asks, tell her you don’t know.”

Lance lost interest, sensing there was no further details that could be gotten. But moments later, Clay walked in and Lance turned his attention to him.

“So Clay, have you thought about who you’re taking to the ball?” Lance asked.

“Are you trying to get gossip for the Knight News Network again?” Clay asked, his eyes narrowing.

“No, of course not.” Lance ran his fingers through his hair and chuckled.

“Either way, I’m not telling. It’s going to be a… surprise,” Clay said.

“You have no idea who to take do you?” Asked Lance.

“None of your business!” Macy interjected. “Go scout for gossip somewhere else.”

Lance stood and left the room, muttering under his breath.

“Thanks Macy,” Clay sighed. “I’m glad at least you don’t care who I’m going with.”

“I feel ya, dances, and ballrooms, and couple gossip, not my thing.” Macy gestured to the door Lance had gone through. “In fact, I think he’s the only knight who really cares.”

“Well the rest of Knighton is crazy about it,” Clay said. “I’ve been swamped with reporters and admirers recently.”

“Me too,” Macy said. “I mean, don’t they have anything else to worry about?”

…

“Here’s the latest from the Knight News Network! Everyone is just crazy about the upcoming Royal Ball, and the biggest topic on everyone’s minds is the dates of the guests of honor, the Nexo Knights!”

“That’s right Herb! Tomorrow the Nexo Knights will be asking a guest of their choice to the ball! But no one can wait to find out who our savior’s have chosen to accompany them!”

“We may not have exact answers, but we have some insider info that’s sure to give you a better idea.”

“The three Knights who we know you’re most curious about, Lance Richmond, Princess Macy, and Clay Moorington! We have info from dreamy Lance himself that he’s going to be asking a ‘special fan’ to the ball. One of you Lance fans may get a chance to live out your dreams soon! We also have info that Princess Macy is in fact going to take one of her fellow Knights! We know it’s not Lance so Clay, Aaron, and Axl are all possibilities!”

“Last but not least, Clay Moorington, a new favorite among some of Knighton’s ladies. All we know is that Clay is being very secretive about his date, and says ‘it’s a surprise.’”

“Could this mean that he’s the knight that Princess Macy has chosen to go with or something even more interesting?”

Jestro finally turned his head from the holovision screen. The rest of the report started fading into the background of his hearing.

”I wonder why Clay is making such a big deal about keeping his date secret.” Jestro said to Roberto, who sat beside him. “I mean what’s the harm if we know?”

“I did not know you were so interested in that kind of gossip.”

“I’m not. I’m just interested for… personal reasons,” Jestro replied.

This comment caused Roberto to look at Jestro strangely. Quickly, Jestro changed the subject.

“Man, all this hype kind of makes me wish I could go to that ball. I never used to go to those cause’ I never actually had a date but right now I think I’d be fine if I could go at all.”

“Why can’t you go now?” Asked Roberto. “I thought everyone in the kingdom was invited.”

“I’m pretty sure ‘everyone in the kingdom’ does not include people who tried to destroy the kingdom,” Jestro said. He paused before adding; “twice.”

Jestro glanced at the holovision screen again and sighed.

“Guess I might as well go to see who the Knights invite since they can’t stop me from getting in there,” He said.

“Are you sure you can’t go?” Roberto asked again.

“Wow security sure is tight for the ball!” Alice Squires continued from the holovision screen. “Along with regular security being beefed up, some of the seniors from Knights Academy have even volunteered to help protect the guests. One things for sure, no evil-doers or suspicious characters are getting into this royal event!”

“I may be wrong,” Jestro continued. “but I think I’ve earned a permanent spot on their ‘suspicious characters’ list. I’d love to go, especially if I actually had a date for once, but honestly I just don’t think that’s going to happen.”

…

It was the day of the announcement. The joustdome was packed full of cheering people except for a single small area of empty seats. All of them were waiting for the entertainments to end so that the announcements could finally get underway.

“Citizens of Knighton,” The King’s voice rang through the stadium. “I am proud to announce that in tomorrow we will be having our annual Royal Ball!”

Cheers burst from the crowd. The king made a gesture for silence.

“And, as thanks for saving our kingdom, the Nexo Knights will be attending as the guests of honor!” He pointed at an entryway, from which emerged the Knights. “And as the guests of honor they will be publicly asking their dates to the ball!”

This time the king let the crowd cheer for longer, waiting until the cries eventually subsided. Then he beckoned Macy forward.

“First off, my very own daughter, Macy!” King Halbert said, pride swelling in his voice.

Macy stepped forward, rolling her eyes. She walked over to where Aaron stood a few paces away from her.

“Aaron Fox, may I have the honor of accompanying you too the Royal Ball?” She asked.

“It would be my pleasure Princess Macy.” Aaron replied.

The crowd positively roared in approval as Macy made her way back to her position next to the other Knights.

Jestro sat on the top row of the joustdome, watching the procedures. Previously, the area he sat in had been packed with people, but as soon as he sat down some people got up and moved, and the rest just scooted closer to their neighbors to be farther from him. He supposed he’d need to get used to this kind of treatment. Who’d want to sit next to the guy who had attacked their village?

As he watched, he couldn’t help but feel a smidge I’d envy for the members of the crowd who got chosen to accompany the Nexo Knights to the ball.

“Funny how I’m still not used to those Knights getting all the praise while I only get scorn and disgust.” He muttered. _Not like you’re not getting what you deserve_ , a voice in his head told him.

Soon enough, the name Jestro had been waiting for was called.

“Clay Moorington!”

As Clay moved from his position, Jestro looked at the crowd around him. They all seemed to be anticipating Clay’s choice. But Jestro found himself dreading it.

Why am I even here? Jestro asked himself. But he knew the answer before he even asked. Because I wish I could go with one of them.

Now Clay was below Jestro, moving up past rows and rows of people. A glance at Clay’s face showed Jestro that he was not looking at anyone in particular. He seemed to be purposely looking at the ground.

Finally Clay had passed the last row of people. He was right in front of Jestro. Jestro’s heart started beating faster. Every eye was on them.

When Clay spoke it was in a firm, attention-commanding tone.

“Jestro, may I have the honor of accompanying you to the Royal Ball?” Clay asked.

Jestro felt like he was dreaming. He couldn’t believe it. Was Clay asking him to the Ball?

“M-me?” Jestro stammered.

“Is there any other Jestro here?” Clay asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jestro could feel the eyes of the crowd on them. He swallowed.

“Yes, of course!” He said. Then he remembered that it was supposed to be formal. “I-I mean, it would be my pleasure Clay Moorington.”

“Great,” Clay said, giving Jestro a reassuring smile.

As Clay went back down to his position, there was no cheering like earlier. There was only muttering, whispering, and a couple gasps. When Jestro looked at the faces around him, he saw confusion, disappointment, and disgust.

Looking at the rest of the Nexo Knights, he saw shock and uncertainty. Even King Halbert was gaping at him, and continued to do so until the Queen put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

“What? Oh, yes,” the King said, looking dazed. “well that concludes-“

Jestro didn’t stick around to hear the rest of what he said. He bolted to the nearest exit, the crowd moving as to not get in his way. Right before he left, he shot one last glance at Clay, who he saw was looking right at him. Then he left.


	2. Suspicions

“Seriously? Jestro?” Macy clutched at her face. “You’re going to a Royal Ball with Jestro?”

“I know you said it would be a surprise,” Lance said. “but this really is surprising.”

“Come on, is it really that bad?” Asked Clay.

“I know it’s just a dance but…” Macy shot a look at Aaron.

“Clay are you sure that he’s safe?” Aaron finished for Macy.

“I trust Jestro. As long as there’s no way Monstrux could come back and turn him evil again, he’s harmless,” Clay assured them.

A look of concern passed between Aaron and Macy.

Clay sighed. “Look I have my reasons. If you don’t trust him, trust me. I won’t let him out of my sight all night. If anything happens I can take care of him.”

“Oh,” Lance said, nodding. “I think I get it.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but, thank you Lance,” Clay said.

“Clay-“

Macy was cut off by the door opening. Jestro stood in the opening. Clay turned back to the other knights.

“This conversation is over,” Clay said firmly.

“Just in case,” Aaron whispered to Macy. “you might wanna see if your dad can make security a little tighter.”

Macy nodded.

“Oh, Clay!” Jestro said, visibly stiffening. “Were you uh,”

“I was just leaving Jestro,” Clay said. “you think you could walk with me for a bit?”

“Sorry, I was kind of hoping I could have a chat with the other Knights.”

“Ok then.” Clay left through the open door.

“You know what,” Macy said. “I think I’m going to have a private talk with Clay.”

With that, she went out the door after Clay. For a moment Jestro, Lance, and Aaron stood, looking at the door. Finally, Jestro turned to the two Knights.

“Look I… I need your help.” Jestro fiddled with his garments, his eyes moving from the Knights to the floor.

“You need our help with what?” Aaron asked, his eyes narrowing.

“What do you think? Going to the Royal Ball with Clay!” Jestro said.

“I still can’t believe he’s going with you!” Aaron quickly covered his mouth, as if take back the statement, but Jestro did not argue.

“I know right? How the heck could I have known he was going to ask me of all people?” Jestro started pacing back and forth across the room. “I’m not prepared at all! I’ve never been to one of these things! I don’t know how to dance, I don’t know how to act, I don’t even have anything to wear!”

“I can help you buy clothes,” Lance said. “but not too much, if you look too good it’ll kinda defeat the point of inviting someone like you.”

“What’d ya mean ‘defeat the purpose?’” Asked Jestro.

“I know exactly what Clay’s doing, I’ve done it myself a couple times,” Lance explained. “When someone famous, like me, has a lot of people who want to be their date they simply go with someone like you. Someone that everyone knows they don’t like. That way they have a date, but without the baggage of their fans being heartbroken or actual romance.”

“So you’re saying, Clay is bringing me to the ball because everyone knows he’d never like someone like me?” Jestro’s face fell.

“Exactly!” Lance was oblivious to Jestro’s disappointment.

“I have to admit it does kind of make sense,” Aaron said.

“Yeah it does.” Jestro said, his shoulders slumped, his head down.

“So we can help you get ready, we just don’t help you too much,” Lance said.

“No,” Jestro sighed. “In that case I guess it doesn’t really matter.”

“Well we’re definitely not letting you choose your own clothes.” Lance patted Jestro on the shoulder. “I doubt that someone who wears clown makeup and Jester suits has the best fashion sense. We still gotta make you look at least decent.”

It didn’t take Macy long to catch up to Clay. He didn’t seem to be going anywhere particular.

“Clay, wait!” She cried.

“I said this conversation was over,” said Clay.

“I’m not going to argue with you Clay, I just wanted to ask you something.”

“What?”

“I want to know, for real, why Jestro?”

Clay avoided her eyes. “Does it matter? It’s done now.”

“It’s just, you seemed a bit defensive. Then again maybe we were overreacting a bit too. It’s just, if it really means that much to you I want to know the truth.”

“I’m not sure if I want to tell the truth.” Clay sighed. “If people’s reactions to my choice are this bad, then maybe I shouldn’t have made that choice.”

“But you did,” Macy grabbed his shoulder. “and now you can’t take it back. If you want me to trust your choice, then you should tell me why you made it.”

“Well the truth is…”


	3. The Royal Ball

“Tonight’s finally the night!”

Jestro could hear Alice Squire’s voice faintly from a tablet as he squeezed through the crowd waiting to get into the castle for the Royal Ball.

“Scuze’ me! Sorry about that. Coming through!” He’d repeat as he pushed through the bodies.

Finally he got to the front, where a squire bot was guarding the entrance to the castle. When Jestro attempted to go in he was stopped by the squire bot.

“Nobody gets in yet except the guests of honor and their dates,” the bot told him.

“Yeah I’m one of the dates,” he said. “and I’m probably a little late so I should really be getting in there.”

“Are you sure?” The squire bot squinted at him.

“Yeah I’m sure!” Jestro was getting impatient.

“Jestro!”

Clay came up from behind the Squire bot. He offered a hand to Jestro. The squire bot stepped aside as the two made their way inside. Once in the light of the castle Clay took a look at Jestro. His eyebrows went up.

“You look…” Clay started.

“Kind of odd, I know.”

Jestro knew how he must have looked. Instead of his usual Jester’s hat, he wore one that covered his head fully except for his face and came down to his neck. The point at the end of his hat, instead of going sideways, went down and were tipped with bells. He also wore a light blue undershirt, a darker blue bow tie, a dark purple vest, and dark purple pants. In addition to his usual lipstick, he wore eyeliner and heavy blush.

Lance had picked it out for him as he said it looked more formal but still looked like something for a Jester. Jestro had taken this to mean it was still kind of silly.

Clay on the other hand wore a light turquoise jacket ending in blue cuffs. He too wore a dark blue bow tie. His light blue undershirt had ruffles under the neck, and his pants were dark blue.

“You look good Jestro,” Clay assured him. “but I’m glad you still look so you.”

“Thanks Clay.” Jestro’s face heated up, a smile creeping across his face. Until he remembered what Lance had said.

_Don’t get too flattered_ , Jestro told himself. _You’re only here so Clay doesn’t break any hearts._

“Wow both of you have outfits based on cool colors.” Lance appeared behind the two of them. “It’s almost as if someone planned for your outfits to be together, you’re welcome.”

At that moment they heard the crowd cheer.

“I think they’re letting the crowd in.” Macy approached them. “We should probably get ready.”

Jestro followed Clay’s lead as the Nexo Knights and their dates made their way to the dance floor.

“Why do we have to be here first anyway?” Asked Jestro.

“Before the crowd starts to dance the guests of honor dance one song with their partners.” Macy replied.

“Everyone is going to watch us dance?” Jestro asked, his voice showing slight panic.

People started moving in gathering around them. As Jestro looked around, he saw many eyes specifically on him and Clay. King Halbert started to speak to the crowd, but Jestro didn’t pay attention to what he was saying.

“Clay,” Jestro was whispering. “I don’t know… how to dance.”

“Just grab my hand with yours, grab my shoulder with the other, and follow my lead.” Clay whispered back.

“But Clay-“

“Don’t worry,” Clay gave him a warm smile. “You’ll be fine.”

When the music started Jestro did as Clay had told him. He tried to follow Clay’s footsteps, and to his surprise found that he could keep up. Now the music was loud enough that if he wasn’t too loud, Jestro could speak to Clay without anyone else hearing.

“Hey, I think I’m getting the hang of this,” Jestro said.

“That’s good-“

Clay winced as Jestro accidentally stepped on his foot.

“Oh no, I’m sorry!” Jestro almost stopped in his tracks but Clay kept them moving.

“It’s fine, it’s an easy mistake.”

“I see why you brought me now. I’m a mess, who would get jealous of me?” Jestro said quietly.

“What do you mean?” Clay’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Lance told me why you invited me,” Jestro said. “Because nobody believes you’d actually like me that way. Then all those people who wanted to go with you aren’t heartbroken.”

“Jestro…”

“It makes sense,” Jestro continued. “I mean why else would you go with me? Why else would anyone want to go with me?”

“That’s not-“

Before Clay could finish, the song was done. All the Nexo Knights stopped dancing and fell into graceful poses with their dates. Clay pulled it off beautifully, but Jestro had been caught off guard. One wrong step and he tripped.

In a second, Clay caught Jestro’s hand, stopping him from falling to the floor. Jestro’s face flushed in embarrassment.

_I must look like the biggest fool in the kingdom_ , he thought. _Dancing next to the kingdom’s savior and I trip over my own feet._

“I’m sorry Clay.” Jestro couldn’t even look at Clay’s face as he was pulled up. “I-“

Suddenly Clay’s lips were pressed against Jestro’s. He could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on them. When Clay pulled away, Jestro could only stare at at him in shock.

“Don’t be sorry.” Clay gave him a look that seemed to contain all the warmth and kindness in the world.

…

_**The day before…** _

“Well the truth is…” Clay took a deep breath. “The truth is that I love Jestro.”

Macy’s eyes widened. “Are you serious?”

“I didn’t realize it until all the insanity before the Ball was announced. Everyone was asking me to go and making such a big deal about it and I was wondering what I should do. Then he just popped into my head.” Blush crept across Clay’s face. “And when I thought about taking him it just felt so right! I realized that that feeling had always been there but I had never noticed it before.”

“Wow,” Macy looked shocked. “That’s really why?”

“Yes that’s part of it,” Clay admitted. “But there’s also the fact that, well after what happened everyone has been treating him like a criminal. I thought if I took him to something nice and showed everyone else, and him, that I care about him, that I trust him, maybe things would get better.”

Macy was silent for a moment. When she spoke, her voice was softer.

“Clay, I’m sorry,” she sighed. “our reaction was just awful. You were trying to do something amazing and sweet, and what we said was the exact opposite of what you two needed. You really did do the right thing.”

…

_**Back in the present…** _

Silence reigned for almost a full minute before it was broken by the music starting up again.

“Everyone is now free to dance, and Nexo knights, you are now free to do whatever you please.” The queen said.

Slowly, the crowd moved in around them, dancing with their partners. Axl darted to the food table, and Macy and Aaron went to sit down, while Lance, Clay, and Jestro all continued to dance.

Jestro was positively beaming. He couldn’t believe what just happened.

_Clay just kissed me!_ He thought, his heart almost bursting with joy. _He does care about me!_

For a while that happiness stayed with him. For a while he actually was just enjoying himself, enjoying being there dancing with the most wonderful man in the world.

But then a thought crept into his head. The trip, his outfit, what everyone thought about him, what he had done. Jestro’s face fell, his heart twisting itself it knots.

“Jestro?” Clay’s voice cut into Jestro’s thoughts. “Is something wrong?”

“I… I need some space.” Jestro stepped away from Clay.

Jestro ran through the people, Clay following behind him. When he reached the doors, Jestro went through them, leaving the ballroom and entering a castle hallway. He slumped against the wall, clutching at his own face with both hands. The doors opened and Clay came through them.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Clay asked.

“Why would you do that?” Jestro asked. “I don’t get it! Why would you do that with me?”

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I shouldn’t have-”

“Don’t apologize, it was wonderful!” Jestro smiled as he remembered the kiss, but then his face fell. “but it doesn’t make sense! The savior of the kingdom, and the person who tried to destroy it. What are people going to think?!”

“Jestro don’t call yourself the person who tried to destroy the kingdom.”

“But I am!” Jestro averted his eyes from Clay’s face. “Nobody can deny it.”

“But it wasn’t your fault. You were manipulated by Monstrux. I know how hard it is to resist him. He controlled you, my mother, even me! And even after he lost control of me, I was still corrupted by him. I even tried to kill you!”

“And who would’ve missed me?” Tears welled up in Jestro’s eyes. “I was controlled by Monstrux, the second time! When I first found that book of monsters, I betrayed all of you on my own! Even before that I was a failure, I was completely useless. The only thing I was good at was being bad!”

“Jestro,” Clay put his hand on Jestro’s shoulder. “If I had killed you, and my friends had turned me back to my normal self, I would have regretted it. I would never have stopped regretting it. I could destroy Monstrux but never could I, in my right mind, do the same to you, because you’re better than him. You chose to stop being evil, and you saved me! You’re not evil, and you’re not useless, and I don’t care what anyone says, I love you.”

Jestro sniffed, then he looked at Clay. “How do I know you’re not just saying that.”

“Trust me,” Clay said. “I’m being honest.”

Then once again, Clay kissed Jestro. This time, Jestro kissed him back. Clay’s arms wrapped around him. When they stopped, Jestro hugged Clay and put his head on Clay’s shoulder, tears rolling off his cheeks.

It took a while for Jestro to stop crying. The two of them stayed there for a minute embracing each other. When Jestro lifted his head Clay finally spoke.

“You think you can go back in there?” He asked.

“Ye-Yeah.” Jestro smiled, wiping the remainder of tears out of his eyes.

The two of them re-entered the Ballroom arm in arm. Now Jestro didn’t mind that people were staring. When they started dancing again, he just focused on Clay face, on their hands clasped together.

“You’re the most wonderful person I’ve ever met,” Jestro said.

“You’re wonderful too, and I love you.”


End file.
